


The Expanse Part 3

by rva2020



Series: The Expanse Series [3]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Bisexuality, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fraternization, Friendship, Gen, Group Sex, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Sex, Shore Leave, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 14,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23321197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rva2020/pseuds/rva2020
Summary: Please read The Expanse parts 1 & 2 first. Without reading those, this will not make sense.This one is a little fluffier with more smut and goes a little more off canon. I wanted to keep it as canon as I could but these characters didn't listen. I tried to hold it together though, nothing too far off. It doesn't change existing scenes, more like adds scenes to season 4.A little M/M but not much, some MMF.Didn't have a beta, all mistakes are mine. I've been trying to post up as I write alleviate my quarantine boredom so I haven't had time to double check everything. Hopefully y'all don't mind!I'd appreciate any feedback!*Part 4 is now posted and in progress. Please check it out!*
Relationships: Jonathan Archer/Malcolm Reed, Jonathan Archer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Expanse Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668715
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

"Come on luv. We have a debriefing and a ceremony and then we are going on a lovely vacation." Malcom said with a smile. 

Ashley watched Archer's speech from the sideline with pride. He and Malcom both looked so handsome in their uniforms. She couldn't believe they had made it back to Earth. Malcom found her after the ceremony and she greeted him with a big hug. 

"Y'all did great up there." 

"That was quite nerve-wracking. But we are ready for shore leave now." 

"Will you tell me where we are going now?" 

"No." Malcom took her hand and took her to their transportation. 

"I contacted Captain Hernandez before we left." 

"Why'd you do that?" 

"She and Jon were together but broke up before we left Earth. I thought he might enjoy spending time with an old friend while we were gone." 

"Did you hear Trip is going to Vulcan with T'Pol?" 

"No, I hadn't. That's interesting." 

"Is Phlox doing ok? After all that stuff at the bar?" 

"Yeah he'll be ok. I'm glad you weren't there to see that." Malcom remarked. 

They landed at a beautiful resort in Bora Bora. They were staying in a breathtaking bungalow that stood over crystal clear water. 

Ashley looked around in disbelief. "Hey Mal-" she said. 

"Yes it is luv. Let me help you with your bag." 

"I told you that this was my dream vacation the first night we met. I can't believe you remembered." 

"Well I can't believe you're mine" he said as he kissed her hand. "Let's go." 

They took their bags inside. The room was beautiful and there was a fruit tray with fresh pineapple on it. 

"Jon's going to meet us here in a few days." 

"Sounds good to me Mal." 

They enjoyed fresh fruit, champagne, swam in the sparkling water and took naps together in the hammock on their deck. They made passionate love all night, every night. 

On the second to last night they were curled up together by a bonfire when they saw Jon arrive. Ashley greeted him with a long hug. 

"Let's go inside." They all three went inside and dropped his stuff in the bedroom. 

"Hey Mal, can I talk to Ashley alone?" 

"Sure thing." 

"What did you end up doing Jon?" Ashley inquired. 

"I went climbing with Hernandez." 

"I thought you might. You know it's not safe to climb alone. How was it?" 

"It was good. The thing I wanted to tell you was we um kissed." Archer said while feeling guilty. 

"I figured that would happen. It's been a difficult year and old friends/lovers can be comforting." 

"I didn't have sex with her though. Just kissed her and felt bad about it." 

"Why didn't you?" Ashley asked. 

"Um it was good to see her and I just got caught up in the moment. After we talked I realized it was nice to see her but that was it. We broke up a long time ago and it belongs in the past." 

"Oh." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's ok Jon" Ashley said as she hugged him. "Do you still love me?" 

"Of course I do! Do you still love me?" 

"Of course I do Jon. Where do we go from here though? I thought since you sent me here with Mal that meant you didn't want to be involved anymore." 

"I know Malcom loves you too Ashley. And I know you love him. It's ok. Phlox has 3 wives who each have 3 husbands haha there's no reason you can't have two partners. Plus I love Malcom too in my own way. We were together and now we are good friends." 

"So it will be the three of us from now on?" Ashley chuckled.

"I guess so" Jon chuckled. He gave Ashley a passionate kiss. "Let's go find Malcom." 

Ashley found Malcom and brought him back into the bedroom. She put one arm around each man and began to cry. She couldn't believe how beautiful this moment was. They made it back to Earth and she was on one of the most beautiful places on Earth with the two people she loved most. Jon and Malcom rubbed her back and understood her tears of joy. As Ashley relaxed into the hug, Malcom leaned in and gave her a long kiss on the lips. Once he leaned back, Jon kissed her hard on the lips. Malcom gently turned her around so she was pressed up against him and gave her another long kiss. Jon was pressed up behind her and trailed kisses along her back and shoulders. She was wearing a tank top that allowed him access to her shoulders but we wanted to feel more of her skin. Archer slowly took her shirt off and put his hands on her waist as he continued to kiss her neck. Ashley turned around to face Archer and rubbed him through his pants. Malcom grabbed Ashley's ass and kissed her neck. Ashley took Archer's shirt off then turned to take off Malcom's. 

Malcom put his hand up her skirt. Ashley wasn't wearing any panties so he slid his fingers up and began to gently rub her. He kissed her again and used his other hand to play with her nipple. She shivered in delight and rubbed Malcom through his pants. She wondered how far they wanted to take this with all three of them in the room. They had all slept together separately but never together before. In fact, none of them had ever had a three-way.

Archer gently pinched and tugged on her nipples while Malcom rubbed her clit. "Is this ok honey?" Archer whispered into her ear. All Ashley could do was nod. She reached behind to rub Archer's erection. 

"Do you want more luv?" Malcom asked before slipping a finger into her pussy. Ashley nodded and Malcom could feel how much she wanted it.

They both were extremely turned on by her moans and whimpers. Ashley whispered "more" and Malcom slipped a second finger inside her. Archer pulled off his shorts and underwear and sat on the bed. He pulled Ashley into his lap so she was straddling him. He put his hands on her face and kissed her deeply. She was grinding on him and rubbing against his throbbing erection. She wanted Jon but hesitated because she wasn't sure Malcom wanted to see them make love. Malcom sensed her hesitate and said "it's ok luv, let Jon inside you." She didn't need anymore encouragement and slid slowly down his dick. Jon grabbed her by the hips and they rocked together. Malcom rubbed Ashley back reassuringly and then sat down next to them. He began to play with his throbbing cock while he watched Jon take Ashley. He felt a little twinge of jealousy seeing his beautiful lover in the hands of another man. He walked over to Ashley and kissed her hard. The way she kissed back made him feel loved and even more aroused. Jon watched Malcom jerk off as Ashley slid up and down his swollen shaft. He thought about the sex he used to have with Malcom all those years ago. He hadn't been with a man since then. He sensed Ashley's breathing getting faster and he grabbed her hips to help her bounce up and down his shaft harder until she came on him. She came hard with erotic moans and whimpers. Jon felt his balls tense up and soon after, he was cuming inside Ashley. They were both hot and sweaty. He put his hands on her face, kissed her and said "I love you." 

"I love you too Jon" she replied. "And I love you Mal." 

"I love you too" he said. "How do you feel luv?" He wanted to make love with her but not if she was feeling sore or uncertain. 

Ashley got up off of Archer and rolled to lay down on the bed. "Come here and make love to me Mal." 

"You sure luv? It's ok if you are tired." 

"Yes Mal, I want you inside me." With that Malcom brushed past Archer with a shiver when their bare thighs accidentally made contact. Malcom laid on top of her as she spread her legs for him. He teased her entrance with the tip of his dick. She moaned and whimpered as he did it. He sucked on her hard nipples and brushed her clit with his thumb as Ashley ran her hands through his soft brown hair. 

"Please Mal" she whispered. With that, Malcom entered Ashley in one smooth stroke. He showered her face with kisses and looked deep into her eyes. He moved slowly in and out of her. Archer laid down beside Ashley and held her hand. He brought her hand up to his mouth and kissed it. He enjoyed watching Malcom's dick disappear inside her. Malcom leaned back and shifted to sitting upright while still fucking Ashley. Jon ran his hand down Ashley's stomach to rub her clit. She moaned louder when he hit her sensitive spot. His fingers accidentally brushed against Malcom's dick as it was inside Ashley. Jon shivered and continued to watch them. He decided to test out the waters and gently stroked Malcom's thigh. Malcom didn't object but he didn't push it further. Malcom flipped them over in one smooth move so Ashley was on top of him. Jon moved to rub Ashley's back and ass. 

"Cum for Malcom baby. You came for me, now cum for him." Archer said. 

"Yes luv cum for me" Malcom replied. 

That was all the encouragement she needed to go over the edge and cum again. Malcom followed her shortly after. Ashley rolled off Malcom to lay on the bed. She was satisfied and exhausted. Archer laid next to her on the outside. They quickly fell asleep on the bed together. 


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley, Malcom and Archer spend time together at the resort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far, it makes me happy!

Ashley woke up early and slipped out of bed. She went to go sit in the hammock on the beach. She thought about everything that has happened over the past 3 years. She thought about how her childhood home and hometown were gone. She wondered how she could have thought Malcom was gay their entire friendship. She wondered how things would have turned out if she had known. She wondered what would happen in the future. Surely Jon and Malcom wouldn't be interested in this type of relationship in the long run and eventually they'd move on to different ships. She finally asked the question she had been avoiding, did she really want to go back to Enterprise? 'I want to go back to Enterprise because it's my home but I don't know if I want to be in Starfleet anymore. I miss living on a planet.' Ashley had grown up on Earth but had spent plenty of time on Mars visiting relatives and loved it there as well.

Malcom woke up and noticed only Jon was in bed. He quietly got up, slipped on a pair of boxers and went into the kitchen to find Ashley. He assumed he'd find her there drinking coffee. When he didn't see her in the kitchen, he walked to see if she was on the balcony. She wasn't but he could see her down on the beach. She looked beautiful sitting in the hammock with her coffee mug. He stood out there watching her for a few minutes before he heard the door open and Jon joined him. 

"Have you seen Ashley?" He asked.

"She's down on the beach," Malcom replied as he nodded toward her. 

"She's something else isn't she?" 

"She's definitely one of a kind," Malcom said with a chuckle. 

Jon walked over to Malcom and put his arm around him. He was pleasantly surprised when Malcom relaxed into him. 

"So... what now?" Archer asked. 

Malcom paused and said quietly, "I don't know."

He wasn't sure what Jon was thinking. Could this all really work out? The eternal pessimist in Malcom said no but he hoped it was wrong. 'It would kill me if Ashley decided she wanted things to go back to the way they were before. Now that I've been with her, it would be bloody painful to go back to being just her friend. It would also be difficult to go back to Jon just being my captain and nothing more. I don't know what we are now but I rather liked sharing a bed with him again.' 

As if Archer read his mind, he turned to hug Malcom and whispered in his ear, "it's ok Mal, I'm worried about that too." He pulled his face back and gave Malcom a gentle kiss on the lips. Malcom looked into his eyes and knew somehow, everything would be ok. 

"It seems Starfleet might owe us some favors," Malcom said. 

"What were you thinking?" 

"The rules on fraternization aren't set in stone and some of our crew is married though their spouses are back on Earth." 

"You're wondering if Starfleet would let married couples serve together?" 

Malcom nodded in reply. 

"I suppose if they got married while on board Enterprise, there's nothing Starfleet could do about that. Nothing that specifically prohibits it," Archer said as he smiled. He stood behind the shorter man and wrapped his arms around him in a loving embrace. "You should ask her," he whispered in Malcom's ear as Malcom brought his hands up to lovingly hold Jon's arms. 

"I think she'd rather marry you Jon. I thought you'd want to ask her," Malcom said quietly. 

"I don't think that's true Mal. She really loves you. Besides, I know both of you dislike unnecessary attention. Can you imagine how much attention it would draw if the captain married an ensign, especially right now? The media would have a field day. I think Starfleet would frown on a captain with a junior officer. However, a senior officer and a junior officer in a different department would draw less attention," Archer said as he hugged Malcom closer. 

"But you love her too Jon. Do you want to marry her?"

"Of course I do Mal but unfortunately Earth is behind the times and doesn't allow for multiple marriages. Well legal marriages anyway. I want to marry Ashley but I can do without the legal stuff. Besides, I'm not fit to be anyone's husband at the moment." 

"That's not true Jon." 

"Three years ago when we set sail, I could have never imagined doing the stuff I had to do on this mission. Bad stuff aside, I couldn't have imagined being with an ensign or being in whatever triad relationship the three of us have going on right now." 

"It won't be easy but we'll get there together Jon." Malcom reassured him. 

"So... what are you going to do next Malcom? Do you want to go talk to Ashley? Should we all three talk together?" Archer inquired.

"I think I'll talk to her about it tonight, at sunset" Malcom said with a smile. They saw Ashley get up and start walking back. Malcom gave Archer a hug and went back inside.


	3. The Shower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut filled fun.

Ashley went straight to the kitchen to refill her coffee mug. She really loved having freshly ground coffee. The stuff on Enterprise was alright but nothing special. "You think anyone would notice if I smuggled on board my own coffee maker and like 20lbs of coffee beans?" Ashley asked Jon and Malcom with a smile. 

"Probably," Jon laughed. "But we can bring some coffee with us and keep it in a private stash for special occasions. I need to get more liquor before we head back." 

"Sounds good. What do y'all want to do today? I'm going to go take a shower," Ashley said while trying to look innocent. She headed to the bathroom and turned on the water. The shower was big and luxurious. She quickly got undressed and got in the shower. Malcom followed her quickly as Jon hung back to eat breakfast.

Malcom was already rock hard by the time he stepped into the shower. He smiled as he watched Ashley rubbing soap all over herself. He kissed her hard and helped her rinse off. He moaned as she reached down to play with him. She teased him by rubbing just the head of his throbbing erection. He kissed her harder and then trailed kisses down her face to her neck. Ashley smiled at him and then kneeled down in front of him. He gasped as she took him in her mouth. She swirled her tongue over the swollen, throbbing head and took him fully in her mouth. Malcom ran his fingers through her hair as she sucked up and down his length. 

"That feels so fucking good luv, don't stop," he grunted. She continued to use her hands on the base of his shaft while she licked and sucked the rest of his shaft. After a few more minutes he could feel his balls tightening and knew he was close. 

"I'm about to cum," he warned in case she wanted to move her mouth off him. To his surprise she didn't. It felt wonderful to cum into her hot, waiting mouth. She discreetly spit it out into the shower drain before standing up. 

He kissed her again then put his forehead to hers and said, "that felt wonderful, thank you. I love you. Let's get dried off and go into the bedroom."

They dried off and Malcom took her by the hand and led her into the bedroom. They climbed into bed and Malcom kissed her while caressing her. He kissed her for several minutes while he played with her breasts and nipples. She moaned in appreciation. Archer heard her moan and popped his head into the bedroom. He didn't want to disturb them but he wanted to watch if they thought it was ok. Malcom saw him first and waved for him to come in the bedroom with them. Jon moved to sit on the bed and began to massage Ashley's feet as he watched. He rubbed her calves and moved up to her thighs. His cock was hard and throbbing watching Malcom move from her nipples to rubbing her clit. Malcom slipped a finger inside Ashley that elicited a deeper moan. He slipped a second finger in and continued to work his fingers in and out of her as she moaned in pleasure. Malcom noticed how hard Archer was and motioned for him to lay next to them on the bed. Archer grasped as Malcom tentatively touched the tip of his dick to smear the precum around. Malcom gave him a few good strokes and said, "Ashley, I think Jon wants some attention too. What do you think luv?" 

"Mmm I think you're right Mal." 

"Be a good girl and sit on Jon's nice hard dick for me luv," he said as he saw Archer grin. 

Ashley wasn't sure where that dirty talk came from but she fucking liked it. "Yes sir," she replied with a wink.

She climbed into Archer's lap and slid down on him in one smooth motion. She was already soaking wet from Malcom playing with her. 

"Good girl. Now I want you to cum for Jon. I want him to feel you cum on his big dick."

Ashley shivered at his sexy command. Malcom leaned over and kissed Ashley as she bounced on Archer's cock. His own cock was back at attention. Malcom enjoyed hearing the sexy moans from Ashley and grunts from Archer. He enjoyed seeing how much Archer was enjoying being with Ashley. He loved seeing Ashley relaxed and in the moment. He knew he loved Ashley but he realized he loved Archer too in his own way. After a few more minutes he could tell Ashley was getting close so he pinched her nipples to put her over the edge. She screamed out as she came which made Archer cum and shoot his hot load inside her. Ashley reached over to grab Malcom's dick but he stopped her and said, "thanks luv but I want to be ready for something I have planned later."


	4. What now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer, Malcom and Jon think about and talk about the future. Decisions are made.

Ashley cuddled up to Malcom and put her head on his shoulder. Archer cuddled up against Ashley and they spooned. They stayed that way for awhile until they started to get hungry. 

They eventually got up, put on bathing suits and packed a little picnic for the beach that was just outside their room. It was a little warm but the water was crystal clear and beautiful. They ate in a comfortable silence. 

"So... what now?" Ashley asked. That question seemed to be the theme of this past week. They knew she was talking about returning to Enterprise. 

"Well we'll need to leave here by 0900 tomorrow to make it back to the ship ontime. We have done inspections to do, depending on what needs to be done we might stay in dry dock for another day while we work or we might head out tomorrow night," Archer replied. 

"I'm looking forward to inspecting the new weapons and seeing the upgrades," Malcom said. 

Ashley was quiet. 

"What's wrong luv?" 

"I'm not so sure I want to go back," Ashley said as they stared at her. "I mean I'm going to go back because I don't want to be separated from y'all but if I didn't have you two, I don't know if I'd go back." 

"Why not luv?" Malcom asked with concern.

"Enterprise was never my dream. I love engineering and wanted to work on the warp 5 engine but after 3 years out there, I'd be happy to live and work planet side," Ashley said avoiding eye contact. "I'd like to get married and have a child someday but you can't do that on a starship," She added quietly. "Looks like y'all are finished eating, I'll take this stuff back inside," she said as she hurried back to the room.

Archer and Malcom decided to give her some alone time so they sat on the beach a bit longer. When they got back to the room they saw her curled up in bed taking a nap. 

Malcom and Archer decided to go into the town and get that liquor and coffee for the ship they had talked about. They left Ashley a note and went into town. When they arrived back, Ashley was just waking up. Malcom sat on the bed next to her and rubbed her back gently.

"It's almost sunset, why don't you get dressed and you and I can go for a walk on the beach luv?" he said. 

Ashley nodded her head and got changed into a little sundress. 

"You look beautiful luv," Malcom said as he held out his hand. 

"Do you want to join us Jon?" 

"No that's ok, I think I'll take a shower and read" Archer replied. With that, Ashley and Malcom left for the beach. 

"You look sexy in that tight shirt Malcom. I kind of miss seeing you in that uniform though. You look sexy in that too," Ashley said. 

"You look sexy all the time Ashley. I know you aren't exactly looking forward to going back but I'm glad you're going back with me. I never imagined all of this would have resulted from my going to that bar all those years ago. I believe I owe my ex a thank you for that one," Malcom chuckled. 

Ashley squeezed his hand. "Me either Mal. I can't believe we spent all that time as friends but I've really enjoyed our friendship. When did you start having feelings for me?" 

"The first couple of months we were on board when we started spending more time together." 

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" 

"Because I was a senior officer and I thought our friendship bordered on inappropriate as it was. I did think about it though." 

"Mal? Did it hurt you when I started seeing Jon? I'm sorry if it did, I didn't know." 

"It did but it's ok. I was glad you were happy but I have to admit I was sorry it wasn't with me." 

"Are you ok with the two relationship whatever it is we have together?" 

"I never considered this type of relationship before but I think it suits us just fine." 

"I wonder how long it will all work out. I mean eventually we could be assigned to different ships or you know." 

Malcom stopped walking. "I don't know how Jon feels or will fit into it but I'm not going to leave you and go to a different ship. I'd resign my commission before I did that." 

"Don't be silly Mal. You love being on a starship" 

"I am never silly. I mean it. If I was single I'd probably stay in Starfleet and be on a ship forever but that's not the case. I want to eventually move back planet side." 

"I've never heard you say that Mal, I don't think you'd really like that." 

"To be honest I hadn't given it much thought until you mentioned it the other day. I love you Ashley and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Whether on a star ship or here on Earth. I want to have a child with you and grow old with you."

Malcom got down on one knee and asked, "Ashley, will you marry me?" 

"Oh Mal, of course I will," she said as she pulled his hand to get him to stand back up. He picked her up and spun her around. 

"Would Starfleet allow us to serve on the same ship if we were married?" 

"Jon and I discussed that. We think Starfleet owes us some favors and there isn't anything that specifically forbids it. Do you want to get married on Earth or aboard Enterprise? I believe Archer is allowed to officiate weddings after all."

"You're really serious about this?" Ashley asked with a hint of amusement in her voice. 

"Of course luv." 

"We've only been together for a couple of weeks, this seems rather impulsive of you." 

"I've been in love with you for 3 years. We've been to hell and back together. I'm certain. If you aren't though we can wait." 

"How much time do I have to decide?" Ashley said. She paused and added, "how much time to decide if I want an Earth wedding or a space wedding?" 

Malcom embraced her and kissed her passionately. "I love you so much." 

"I love you too Mal. I'm so glad I have you."

They held hands and walked back into the room. Archer had been watching out the window. When he saw them he grinned and asked, "are congratulations in order?" Ashley smiled pulled him into a big hug with Malcom. 

"Yes they are Jon. Are you ok with this?" Ashley asked. 

"I'm happy for you two. Are y'all going to do it here or on Enterprise?" 

"I think it will have to be on Enterprise because we won't be back on Earth anytime soon. I don't want to wait." 

"I don't either luv. We saw a little chapel when we were in town earlier and I happen to know they have a sunrise ceremony available tomorrow morning," Malcom said with a smile. 

"Um yeah we can do that Mal. Is there anyone that you want to invite though? Im happy to elope or wait. I don't need anyone there but you two." 

"Let's elope luv. It would be nice for it to only be us. I'm sure once Hoshi catches wind of this she'll demand to throw us a party anyway." 

"Where do we get rings?" 

"I took the liberty of getting us some silver bands when we were in town this afternoon," Malcom had also gotten a third ring that Ashley could give to Archer when the time was right. He wanted them to all have matching rings. 

"That was so sweet of you Mal, thank you." 

The wedding was beautiful and they made it back to Enterprise with plenty of time to spare. They took a shuttlecraft back to the ship. 


	5. Back on Enterprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to start telling people the good news.

"So Mal, you going to wear your ring to work?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Wasn't sure if this would fall under the too personal category and you wouldn't want people to know. Nobody besides Trip knows we are together." 

"I'd rather nobody like Hoshi make a big fuss over it but it's alright. I rather hope we can get a bigger bed though. Wish we could get bigger quarters too but short of knocking down a door and merging two cabins I don't see how it would be possible." 

"Maybe Starfleet would go for it haha. Or maybe we move my quarters next to yours Mal and we get someone to discretely install a door to connect the two." 

"Who wants to tell Commander Tucker? He's going to freak out haha." 

"Why is he going to freak out?" Archer inquired. 

"Well when we were in the expanse and thought you were dead, I was really distraught and as you know turned to Mal for comfort. Well unfortunately Commander Tucker walked in on us mid comfort shall we say," Ashley explained. "He thought we were betraying you and he got really pissed and yelled at us then stormed out. Up until that point he didn't really know that Mal and I had been friends for years either," Ashley explained. 

"How much did he see when he walked in on y'all?" 

"Oh he saw it all," sighed Malcom. "He saw me butt naked, balls deep in Ashley." 

"Haha it's so funny when you randomly say such dirty things in that proper sounding accent of yours," Ashley blushed much to Malcom's amusement. She didn't blush easily.

"How about we invite him to dinner tonight and we can all tell him?" Ashley suggested.

"Sounds good, I'll invite him," replied Jon. 

"I have to report to Phlox immediately when I return onboard. Let's all tell him first, I think he'll be the most understanding of our situation." 

Malcom and Archer nodded their heads in agreement. When they got back, they all three headed to sickbay. 

Phlox greeted them with a smile and joked, "Ashley you are one of my more cooperative patients, I didn't expect you to need an armed escort make you come back to see me. Good to see you captain, lieutenant." 

Ashley smiled and said, "oh I'm here by my own free will haha. We just wanted to tell you some news before everyone else got back on board." 

"Ah I see. What is it? Good news I hope?" Phlox replied. 

"It is," Malcom said. "While we were on shore leave, Ashley and I got married. We eloped." 

"That is wonderful news. Congratulations," Phlox said with a big smile.

"We thought you'd be the most understanding about Ashley being married to Malcom and also being in a relationship with me. Polyamory isn't exactly common among humans."

"Well then good bye Ensign Reed, Phlox," Malcom said as he and Archer turned to leave. 

"Ensign Reed hmm?" Phlox asked. 

"Yeah, Malcom insisted I didn't have to take him name but I decided to anyway," Ashley replied with a smile. "Please don't say anything to anyone though, we want to tell people personally." 

"You're secret's safe with me. Now if you'll come with me, we can get these tests out of the way." 

When she left sickbay, Archer was waiting for her. He greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey Jon, Phlox cleared me. What are you up to?" Ashley asked. 

"I wanted to let you know I had chef prepare a special dinner for you and Malcom. Since you guys didn't have a wedding reception, I thought a nice, private dinner would be nice." 

"That was so sweet of you, thanks Jon. What time should I meet y'all there?" 

"Just Malcom and 1900." 

"You aren't going to be joining us?" 

"No, I wanted you and Malcom to have some alone time. I'm going to set up a special dinner for just the two of us next week." 

"I'm looking forward to it." 

"I better get going, glad Phlox cleared you," Jon went back to the bridge and Ashley headed to engineering. 

When Ashley arrived to dinner, Malcom was already there. 

"Well good evening Mrs. Reed, you look beautiful," Malcom said with a kiss. 

"Thank you Mr. Reed. You look very nice yourself. That outfit would look better on the floor of your quarters though," Ashley said with a smile as she walked over to him and embraced him. She slipped her hand down and caressed him over the front of his pants. 

"Good lord luv not in here." 

"We're alone Mal, besides, it's our wedding night." 

"That doesn't start until we get back to our room though I am rather looking forward to it," Malcom said with a grin. He kissed her back but stopped her as she tried to unzip his pants. "Has anyone ever told you what a handful you are?" 

"I've got a nice handful right here," Ashley chuckled while grabbing his hard member. 

"Let's sit down and eat. I am not going to let you make me cum in my pants in the captain's mess," Malcom said with a playful look. 

"Ok Mal, I'll sit down. Oops, dropped my napkin," she said as she purposely dropped her napkin. As she leaned over to get it, she brushed her ass against his throbbing hard on. He grabbed her ass and seriously considered taking her right there on the table. He managed to back up and take his seat though. 

"So… been an interesting couple of weeks huh?" Ashley mentioned.

"That's quite an understatement," Malcom replied with a smile. He poured them both a shot and said, "shots don't usually go with fine dining but I thought we'd make a toast to the night we met." 

"Aw that's sweet Mal," Ashley said as she took hers. She extended her hand and he took it. "Do you remember the last time we ate in here together." 

"I do, it was before Jon left to destroy the Khanni prototype." 

"Did you have any idea the next time we ate in here together we'd be married?" 

"In my wildest dreams, I never thought that would have been possible," he chuckled. "The last time we were in here you were with Jon, we didn't know if we were going to be able to save Earth and I was your gay best friend. Or so you assumed." 

"Are you happy with the way everything turned out Mal?" 

"Of course luv." 

"If Jon had died and I hadn't come on to you, would you have ever said anything to me?" 

"You're the best friend I've ever had. I never wanted to risk what we had but I'd like to think I would have worked up the courage eventually." 

"That's sweet of you Mal. Wait, what are we going to do about quarters?" 

"I put in a request to have my next door neighbor switch cabins with you. Maybe we can work on that interior door in the future but I thought being closer would be helpful."

"Great idea, thank you. I think my cabin is a little bigger than the one next to yours so hopefully they won't mind. So I'll stay with you each night?" 

"Wherever you'd like luv. I'm sure Jon wants to have you back in his bed some nights." 

"Sounds good to me Mal. I love you."

"I love you too. Let's hurry up and eat so we can properly consumate this marriage shall we?" 

"I like the sound of that." 

They made their way back to their quarters where Malcom picked Ashley up and carried her over the threshold. 


	6. Good News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People start to find out about the marriage.

Archer invited Trip to breakfast the next day but didn't tell him who would be joining them because that would have just led to lots of questions from Trip. When Trip arrived to breakfast, Archer was already there. 

"I see 4 place settings, who is joining us?" asked Trip.

"Ashley and Malcom." 

"Oh, um ok. So how was your shore leave?" 

"It was nice Trip, how was yours?" 

"I went to Vulcan with T'Pol, let's talk about something else," Tucker replied. 

Ashley and Malcom arrived right at that moment to Tucker's relief. It was a chance to change the subject. 

"Sorry we are a little late," Ashley said. 

"Not at all, right on time," replied Archer. 

"So..." Tucker said looking uncomfortably around the room. He was trying to guess why he and Jon were having dinner with Ashley and Malcom. He knew Ashley and Jon were together at least at one point, he saw Ashley and Malcom together but didn't know where they all stood at the moment. 

"We have some news Trip," Archer began.

"Good news I hope?" Trip replied. 

"It is," Malcom began, "while we were on shore leave, Ashley and I got married." 

Trip was at a loss for words, which was very unusual for him. His stomach sank. He paused and finally said, "um congratulations guys. Damn a few weeks ago I didn't know y'all were even friends and now you're married. Wow. Any reason it was so sudden?" 

"We were at a beautiful resort and just decided to elope. It's not like Malcom got knocked up or anything," Ashley tried to say with a straight face. 

"My god is anyone ever going to let that go?!" Trip said with a little chuckle. "So Jon, how do you-"

"How do I feel about Ashley and Malcom getting married?" Archer finished for him. Tucker nodded. 

"I mean isn't this a little awkward?" Trip said feeling more uncomfortable. 

"Ashley and I are still together Trip." 

"What do you mean? I mean, you just said..." 

"How many wives does Phlox have Trip?" 

"Three. Oh," Trip said as it hit him. "Oh it's like that?" 

"Yes Trip, it's like that." 

"Who all know?" 

"Just you and Phlox."

"Are y'all planning on telling people?" 

"Starfleet doesn't have any firm rules to deal with this specific situation but we don't want to stir things up. For now I think we are going to let people know Ashley and Malcom got married but Ashley and I will continue to be as discreet about our relationship as we can."

"Ok. Well, um if it makes yall happy. Congratulations." 

"Thanks Trip," Archer replied. They moved on to discussing repairs and upgrades that were done while they finished eating. 

"Alright well see you down in engineering Ensign...?" Trip asked.

"Ensign Reed," Ashley replied with a smile. 

"All righty. See ya there Ensign Reed." 

Trip left and Ashley headed down to engineering shortly after. She spent some time filling out paperwork to update her marital status and new name. She liked the sound of the name Ensign Reed. 

Later in the day Malcom came down to say hi and give Tucker some reports. Hoshi called down from the bridge, "Hoshi to Reed." 

Without thinking about it, Ashley answered the com with, "Reed here." She then realized Hoshi didn't know and she was definitely not the person she was looking for. Malcom quickly went over to the com. 

"Um sir?" Hoshi replied. 

"Lieutenant Reed here Hoshi," Malcom said and gave Ashley a little smile. She thought his work smiles were cute, so repressed and uptight. She was very glad that Malcom was able to relax in private. 

Ashley gave him a little smile and went back to what she was doing. 

Malcom headed back up to the bridge. Hoshi came over to say hello. 

"How was your leave sir?" Hoshi asked. 

"Did a bit of traveling. And you?" he answered. He wasn't sure if Ashley had already told Hoshi or wanted to tell her friend in private. 

"It was fun. Got to see some friends and family. What's that on your finger Malcom, I didn't think you liked jewelry." Men wearing jewelry was certainly socially acceptable but Malcom seemed like a minimalist. 

"Oh um I got it from a small little shop near the resort I went to." Malcom was glad the conversation was cut short as someone else needed his attention. 

A few hours later, Ashley decided to go to lunch early to beat the crowd. Malcom usually ate early but it sounded like he was busy so she went without him. The mess hall was more crowded than she had expected. As she was looking for a seat, Hoshi waved her over to her table. 

"Hey Hoshi, how was your leave?" Ashley asked as she sat down.

"It was nice. I visited some family and friends. Wish it had been longer." 

"Definitely agree with you there." 

Hoshi noticed Ashley's ring. "That's pretty, is it new?" Hoshi asked. 

"Um yeah I got it during shore leave," Ashley replied.

"You know that looks like the ring Lieutenant Reed was wearing today, did y'all get married or something" Hoshi joked and then laughed.

"Wait a minute, did you answer the com today when I was looking for him? I thought it sounded like you," Hoshi asked suspiciously. 

"Oh yeah I did, sorry about that. I should have known you were looking for Mal and not me," Ashley chuckled. 

"What? Wait, did y'all actually get married or something?" Hoshi asked with shock in her voice. 

"Yes we did," Ashley said with a smile. "We actually got married yesterday." 

"What? Why? I didn't know y'all were together." 

"It's a long story but yeah, I'm Ensign Reed now," Ashley chuckled. 

"Congratulations, I want to hear the whole story. No fair y'all eloped, y'all should have gotten married here. Oh let's do a reception for you two! If the captain says it's ok." 

"It's ok with him, in fact he warned us you were going to insist on throwing one," Ashley said with a smile. 

"Alright I have to start working on this, excuse me," Hoshi said with glee as she rushed off.

Ashley chuckled while she finished eating and went back to work.


	7. Life Goes On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley, Malcom and Archer try to settle back into life on Enterprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love any feedback you have if you've made it this far. Thanks for reading!

News about their marriage spread quickly on the small ship. Everyone was surprised but it quickly became old news, much to Malcom's relief. Word finally got to Starfleet once Ashley filled out all the necessary paperwork. Starfleet wasn't thrilled but Jon assured them that they were discreet and it didn't affect the ship so they let it go. They figured making it an issue and not letting them serve together would have drawn more attention to the situation and they definitely didn't want that. 

They had hoped things would settle down and they could get back to exploring but then they had to deal with the Augments and that whole mess. It was certainly easier to deal with than expanse though. They tried to keep their personal life as normal as they could by trying to eat at least one meal together per day. Ashley tried to sleep in bed with Mal and Jon alternating nights but sometimes they had different work schedules when they had to put in extra hours. Occasionally they were so tired that they all three fell asleep in Archer's quarters after watching TV. They made time for sex even if it was just a quickie. They had threesomes together occasionally. Ashley couldn't convince Malcom to have sex in his office while on duty but she could get some hugs and kisses out of him in his office. They tried to have lunch in the Captain's mess as often as they could. Ashley certainly couldn't have sex with Jon in the ready room but they could get in some intense kissing and groping in the Captains mess. 

After Archer had gotten back from his skirmish with the Augments he had proposed to Ashley, right in sick bay, while he still had the Klingon ridges on his forehead. Phlox was touched to have witnessed it. After they had hugged and had their moment Phlox interjected and said, "I hope I'll be invited to this wedding hmm?" 

"Actually Phlox, would you officiate the wedding for us?" Archer asked.

"I'd be honored," he said with his big smile. "Oh this is wonderful news. Where will the wedding be?" 

"I was thinking we might have it on the ship. Something small and simple and then we could do something bigger on Earth next year." 

"That sounds good to me Jon. Oh, come with me!" Ashley said as he grabbed her hand. 

"Congratulations you two! I have more tests I need to run!" Phlox called out. 

"I'll bring him right back, I promise," Ashley said. She quickly made her way back to her and Malcom's quarters. 

"Where are we going?" Archer asked.

"My quarters." 

"Why?" 

"You'll see!" 

She keyed in her code and quickly dashed to her closet. Archer stood there wondering what she was doing. She came back with a little box. 

"I was saving this for when you proposed or when I proposed if you didn't get around to it soon," she said with a smile as she handed him the box. The box was from the shop Malcom had gotten Ashley's and his rings in Bora Bora. He opened it and saw a wedding band that matches hers and Malcom's. 

"Mal got it for you when he bought our wedding bands on shore leave. He wanted you to have a matching one," she said with a smile. 

"That was very thoughtful of him," Archer said. "I love it." 

"I'm glad you do. Now let's get you back to Phlox like I promised. And let's get a picture of you with those ridges before they go away," Ashley laughed. 

They had a sweet and simple wedding on the ship. Phlox officiated, Porthos was the ring bearer, T'Pol and Trip were the witnesses. It wasn't a legal ceremony because plural marriages weren't recognized on Earth but it didn't matter to them. Life kept moving along and a few other couples got together but everyone was able to be discreet and not let it interfere with the ship. Ashley wondered if one day families would be able to live starships together. 

Over the next few months, every time the ship went to Red Alert, Ashley wished a little bit more that she could live planet side on Earth or Mars. Every time Malcom or Jon went on an away mission, she wished it even more. She was tired of seeing her loved ones in danger and was tired of the cramped living quarters. As the days turned into weeks and the weeks into months, Archer and Malcom realized that Ashley was losing her spark. She had fiercely held it together in the expanse to be strong for Jon and for Earth. It was an intense 9 months and the time after that in space had been filled with conflict. She was tired of holding it together. She loved Malcom and Archer but life in space was losing its appeal. It had been awhile since the crew had had a shore leave so Archer arranged for the crew to have a week off the next time they went back to Jupiter Station. 


	8. Shore Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archer decided where to go on shore leave. 
> 
> Sorry about the missing quote marks. Something messed up when I was trying to copy and paste. I'll try to fix it.

Archer wasn't sure where to take Ashley and Malcom until Trip mentioned he was going to his parents house. 

"Where are you going for shore leave Trip?" Archer asked.

"Going to my folks house. What about you?" Trip replied. 

"Not sure yet." 

"If you have time, you should come to my parents house. They've been dying to meet your wife." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah. In fact my mom wanted me to drag y'all down to spend shore leave there but I figured y'all already had plans." 

"Do they have room for you, me and Ashley to all visit?" 

"Oh yeah. They have a big ol house with a pool out in the country. Good food too." 

"Would you mind if we did stay there a night or two? Ashley's really been missing Earth and I think she'd enjoy spending some time in a real house instead of a hotel." 

"Not at all, you can stay there the whole time. I don't have anything planned except eating and getting some sun. What's Malcom planning on doing?" 

"Oh, I don't know. We were going to take him with us on vacation."

"Hell, bring him along too. I'm sure my mom would love to see him too." 

"Wouldn't that be alot to ask of your mom to have so many guests?" 

"She always says the more the merrier. She loved hosting big holidays at her house when we were growing up. Besides, she said the house feels too empty now a days anyway."

"Sounds good, thanks again Trip." 

Archer saw Trip in the mess later. 

"Do your parents know Malcom is coming too?" 

"Not exactly but they won't mind." 

"Are they going to be ok with me bringing my wife's husband?" 

"They've met Phlox, they understand how it is in some cultures." 

"In some yes, but it's not super common in humans." 

"They'll keep an open mind Jon, don't worry." 

"If you say so Trip." 

Archer went and found Ashley to let her know.

"Trip wants us to go on shore leave with him? To his parents house?" Ashley asked.

"Yes. Apparently they've been dying to meet my wife." 

"Oh. That's sweet of them."

"I told Trip that we are going to bring Malcolm as well."

"Oh, they know about Malcolm?"

"Well they know Malcolm from being friends with Trip but it doesn't sound like they know that you're married to him."

"Oh." 

"Is Trip going to tell them or we going on shore leave to give bunch of old folks heart attacks?" 

"Trip said he is going to tell them. He thinks they'll be understanding."

"I certainly hope so or that's going to make for one awkward shore leave." 

"When do we leave?" 

"0800 tomorrow. Will you invite Malcom for me please?"

"Sure Jon, love you," Ashley said with a kiss goodbye.

She went to the mess hall to get lunch and let Malcom know. 

"Tuckers want all three of us to come to their house for a visit?" Malcom asked.

"His parents want to see you and they want to meet Jon's wife," Ashley replied. 

"I see. Do they know we are married?" 

"Trip is going to tell them." 

"Seems like this might be a rather awkward visit."

"Are you embarrassed by our relationship Mal?" 

"Of course not luv, I just know southern Americans can be rather judgemental."

You met them once Mal, weren't they nice?" 

"They were but you know. Trip was rather surprised and thrown for a loop by all this." 

He was just surprised because he thought I was betraying Jon and cheating on him or something. I think. Guess we'll find out soon enough. We are meeting in launch bay one tomorrow at 0800." 

Let's hope you're right. Malcom replied with a slightly worried look." 


	9. The Tuckers

Ashley spent the night with Archer and they met Malcom and Trip in the launch bay in the morning. 

_I hope y'all are hungry!_ Trip said as he greeted them. 

_Hungry?_ Malcom inquired. 

_Yep. Gotta be hungry when you get to my parents house. Knowing my mom she's been cooking up a storm! Can't wait for some fried catfish and pecan pie._

They got in the shuttlepod and Trip took the helm.

"Awful quiet back there. Why do y'all look so nervous?" Trip asked. Trip looked back at their faces. "Oh would you quit worrying Malcom? You've met my parents before. It'll be fine. It will be fun." 

"I'm not worried," Malcom snapped back a little harder than he meant to. 

Trip put his hands up to say alright, I'll let it go. He chuckled and they were off. Archer put his right arm around Ashley's shoulder and rubbed her reassuringly. Malcom put his left hand on the small of her back and rubbed it absentmindedly. Ashley was worried that she was in for a stressful day. It was almost like meeting the parents for the first time. Trip was important to Malcom and Archer. Ashley had worked with Commander Tucker for years but had been making an effort to get to know 'off duty' Trip. 

The Tuckers had a large property so they were able to land the shuttlepod near the house. Trip and Malcom got their luggage while Archer got Ashley's and his own luggage. The house was beautiful and old. It was white with a large porch and white columns. As they approached the house, Ashley grasped Archer's hand. He could feel how nervous she was. She was worried the Tuckers wouldn't approve and it was going to be an awkward experience. 

Trip's mom Kathleen came outside to greet them. She greeted Trip, Archer and Malcom with hugs. 

"And this is Jon's wife Ashley. She works in my department," Trip said as he introduced Ashley. 

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Tucker," Ashley said.

"Oh please call me Kathleen, come on now y'all, I know you must be hungry," Kathleen said. 

"What'd I tell you," Trip said with a chuckle. 

Kathleen herded them into the dining room for lunch. They had all of Trip's favorites waiting. Trip's dad Charles joined them and said hello.

"So Malcom, is your wife going to be joining us soon?" Kathleen asked. 

"Oh um," Malcom said looking uncomfortable and unsure of what to say. 

"Oh my, I'm sorry, I must have misunderstood. Will your um husband be joining us soon?" 

"Um no, I um don't have a husband." 

"Oh shit," Trip interjected. 

"Charles Tucker you better watch your language. You are in the company of ladies, not with your buddies on the ship," Kathleen glared at him. 

"Sorry Mom. I mean to say oops, I guess I didn't explain who all was coming to this." 

"What do you mean dear?" 

"When I said we were all coming, I meant it was going to be me, Jon, Jon's wife Ashley who is also married to Malcom." 

His mom gave him a confused look. Ashley and Malcom were blushing. 

"You remember meeting Phlox right? The Denobulan?" 

"Oh yes the fellow with three wives. Oh I see what you are getting at." 

"Um yeah." 

"Oh so do all of y'all have three spouses?" 

"No we don't. We didn't intend to end up in this type of relationship, it just happened. We have no plans for more spouses," Ashley explained. 

"Oh. Alright then," Kathleen said looking a little surprised. "Sorry dear," she said looking at Malcom. 

"So… Jon did you catch the latest Stanford water polo game?" Charles asked trying to change the subject. They finished up lunch and then took their stuff upstairs. That led to another small issue. 

Trip looked down the hall nervously and said, "um we have two guest rooms, I'm um not sure what y'all do about sleeping." 

Archer clapped him on the back, chuckled and said, "it's ok Trip. Ashley and I will take one bedroom and Malcom will take the other. Lead the way." 

"Ok, alright. Right this way. Y'all want to go swimming?" 

"Sure. We'll get changed and meet you out back." 

"Sounds good," Trip replied as he went back downstairs. 

Archer went into one room with Ashley and Malcom went into the other to get changed. As Archer put down the bags on the bed, Ashley gave him a big hug. "I'm so glad I have you Jon," she said before giving him a big kiss. She gently pushed him on the bed and straddled him. "You look so sexy in and out of uniform." She moved her hips back and forth grinding on him while she kissed him. 

"My god Ashley stop," he panted. "They are waiting for us and I have to wear a bathing suit in front of these people. I'm going to look like I'm ready for camping with the tent in my pants."

Ashley sighed and climbed out of his lap. "Ok fine, let's get changed," she said with a pout.

Shewent to unbuckle his jeans when he said, "what are you doing?" 

"Are you planning on swimming in your jeans baby? If not then they need to come off."

Ashley proceeded to pull down his jeans and boxers. She quickly kneeled in front of him and took his hard cock into her waiting mouth. It felt so good he relaxed into it and let her continue. He pulled off her shirt and bra with a smile saying, "you'll need to take this off anyway."

He put his hands in her hair and tried not to moan out loud. His balls were tingling as Ashley was licking and sucking his swollen member while she was playing with herself. He was about to cum when Trip opened the door saying, "oh hey I forgot to tell you-" he paused like a deer in the headlights. "Shit, I need to start knocking," he stammered before quickly leaving the room. 

Ashley cringed and said, "well I guess it's nothing he hasn't seen before." 

"Keep going baby," Jon said as he put his hands in her hair to gently guide her mouth back on him. 

Ashley was surprised he wanted to keep going but happily obliged. She cupped his balls gently in one hand and held his shaft with the other while she sucked up and down his length. Archer held her head and fucked her mouth as gently as he could until he pulled out and came on her tits. He had never done that before but loved watching his thick ropes shoot out and land on her breasts. It caught Ashley by surprise but she enjoyed it. Jon sat on the bed to catch his breath. "Wow," he said as he tenderly wiped off Ashley.

"I cannot believe you wanted to keep going after Trip walked in. That was hot," Ashley replied. 

"I knew we shouldn't but I was so close and you looked so sexy kneeling there topless, I just couldn't help myself. We really should hurry and get changed. I'll apologize to Trip later." 

They got changed into their bathing suits and headed to the pool in the backyard. Ashley was wearing a very conservative one piece with a skirt. She didn't know what to wear so she thought she'd go with something conservative. She assumed older folks from the south wouldn't appreciate her regular bikini. It was a beautiful day. They lounged by the pool, even Malcom was able to relax. He didn't get in the pool of course but he spent time out there with everyone. Trip's dad grilled lunch on the barbeque. They heard lots of funny stories about Trip when he was growing up, much to Trip's dismay. The day went by quickly. After too much food and too much sun, everyone was tired and went to bed early.


	10. The Photograph

It was late at night and Ashley went down to the kitchen to get some water. When she got there, Trip was already there. He was looking at a picture on the wall and looked very sad.

"Is that you and Elizabeth?" Ashley asked. 

"Yeah it is, it was taken right before I left for Enterprise. It's the last picture we ever took before she died," He said with a sigh. 

"I'm sorry Trip. I know how painful it is." 

Trip felt vulnerable and a little defensive. "Not really something you can understand unless you've been through it." 

"I know." 

Trip looked over and was surprised to see Ashley looking sad. "What do you mean?" 

"I lost both my parents in the attack," Ashley said quietly. 

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Trip felt bad for snapping at her. 

"I didn't really tell anyone." 

"Why didn't you tell me? I was your commanding officer, I woulduld have been there for you." 

"I didn't want to bother my commanding officer, who had lost his sister, about my loss." 

Something dawned on Trip. "Oh god." 

"What?" 

"I'm thinking about all those times I yelled at you for being distracted at work and the couple of times you came in a little late. I was so angry I couldn't think about anyone but myself. I'm so sorry Ashley," Trip said quietly. 

"It's ok Trip, I understood why you did it at the time." 

"It's not ok, I was a complete jerk. And then you got trapped in the Jefferies Tube because of me and I didn't pay attention enough to realize you were claustrophobic and in distress." Trip hung his head in shame. 

Ashley walked over to Trip and hugged him. He hugged her back and didn't let go. It was the first time he had ever hugged her and it felt good. She smelled good and felt warm, soft and caring. The only woman he had been with in the past few years was T'Pol and while she was sexy she certainly wasn't warm, soft or caring. T'Pol was a typical Vulcan with repressed emotions and Ashley wore her heart on her sleeve and felt things deeper than the average human. Trip tried to think about anything that would distract him from getting hard but it didn't work. He just hoped his pants were thick enough to conceal it. Ashley enjoyed hugging Trip. He seemed to desperately need it. 

"I miss them so much Trip."

"I miss Elizabeth so much." 

They stood there and embraced in the kitchen while they talked about their loved ones. Eventually they went into the family room and looked through some of his photo albums of Trip and Elizabeth as kids. They talked for hours about their childhoods and what led them to join Starfleet. 

"Can I ask you something Trip?" 

"Sure. What's on your mind?" 

"It was really clear how you felt about me in the expanse after you walked in on me and Malcom. Do you still feel that same way about me? Do you think you'll always look down on me for that?" Ashley asked quietly. 

"Oh," Trip said nervously looking at the floor. "About that. I told myself I was angry with you for disrespecting the captains memory but truth be told, I was more so upset about seeing you have sex with Malcom." 

"You were upset you saw me betray the captain as you put it?" 

"No," Trip said with a sigh. "I was upset I saw you having sex with the guy I had feelings for. So basically someone I had feelings for was sleeping with the other person I had feelings for."

Ashley turned pale then blushed. "Oh god Trip, I had no idea. I'm sorry. That must have been awful. Oh god then I went and fucking married the guy you had feelings for. A month later!" Ashley drew her knees up to her chest and put her head on her knees. "If I had known Trip-" 

"Y'all getting married surprised the hell outta me. There's no way you could have known. I had plenty of opportunities but I never made a move. I guess I was also surprised to see him with a woman. I didn't know he went both ways." 

"I'm sorry Trip. I didn't know you were interested in men." 

"I have been occasionally but mostly have been interested in women." 

"We didn't mean for it to happen. Mal has been my best friend for years. I missed Jon so much that night I thought I was going to die of heartache and Malcom was there for me and I just felt so comfortable and loved and safe. One thing just led to the other." 

"It's ok Ashley." Trip went over to her and rubbed her back.

"Oh god then you saw me topless, on my knees sucking Jon's dick tonight," Ashley said blushing so hard she looked like she was going to pass out. "I think I answered my own question as to how you feel about me. Sluttiest person on Earth. Not even on Earth, probably in the whole damn universe." 

"Shhh, it's ok. I don't think you're a slut Ashley. You are sweet and caring and have a big heart. You seem to feel things more deeply than other people." 

"That's the fucking truth. I've always been like that." 

"And to be perfectly honest, I didn't exactly mind walking in on y'all tonight," Trip said quietly.

"What do you mean?" 

"If I can be really honest?" Trip asked. Ashley nodded. 

"It was really hot to see." Trip couldn't believe he had admitted it but it was sad seeing Ashley down on herself and he thought she might find it amusing.

"Really? You looked horrified," Ashley chuckled grimly. 

"I was just surprised and embarrassed. It happened so fast but I was embarrassed by how turned on I was. And that I was a little jealous." 

"Jealous?" 

"Are you really surprised that I'd be jealous of someone getting blown by you? I mean I know he's your husband and it's wrong of me to think of another man's wife like that but you are very sexy." 

Ashley blushed and held Trip's hand. "It's ok Trip. I appreciate your honesty. Want to hear an embarrassing secret of mine?" 

Trip chuckled and said, "sure." 

"I was jealous when I heard you and T'Pol had sex. I guess I was jealous of you both, both of you are really attractive," Ashley laughed. 

Trip laughed too. "I didn't know you went that way." 

"I never have but I've certainly thought about it." 

"I totally get that." 

"Have you ever done the multiple relationship thing before? I know it's the norm on Denobula and in other cultures but it wasn't common where I grew up." 

"No, I never had before. None of us had before. Not that I was opposed to it, just never had the chance. I try to keep an open mind about most everything in life." 

"How do you keep from getting jealous?" 

"Well it's different for me because I am polyamorous and they are monogamous." 

"How can yall have different relationship styles or whatever ya call it and be in a relationship together? I assumed all of y'all would fall in the same category. I don't know much about it all." 

"Well, people can be in relationships and have different gender identities, different sexual orientations and all sorts of different preferences. And those preferences can change over time. Just because Mal and Jon are monogamous doesn't mean they'll always be." 

"But y'all are married. Didn't y'all make a commitment to each other?"

"Of course we did. We used the traditional vows but left out forsaking all others. There are lots of different types of commitment that goes into marriage." 

"I guess I never gave it too much thought." 

"That's understandable. Earth is overwhelmingly monogamous and there's nothing wrong with that. It's perfectly valid to be monogamous. This is just what works for us. To over simplify it, for me it's just about being open to love. Platonic love, familial love, romantic love. The universe needs more love." 

"I think I understand a little bit more, thanks for explaining."

"Anytime. It was real sweet of you to invite us here Trip. My childhood home was destroyed in the attack, Malcom doesn't talk to his parents and as you know Jon's have passed away so none of us have any type of home on Earth anymore. Even though this isn't my home, it's nice to pretend," Ashley chuckled. 

Trip hugged Ashley closer. "I'm sure my parents would be happy to have you come visit anytime you like. You're my friend and you're married to both my best friends so I think that makes you practically family. Plus my parents don't have grandkids and their son isn't home to visit much." 

"Thanks Trip. You're really sweet. What time is it?" 

"0500." 

"Wow. Um do you want to try to get some sleep or should we just make some coffee?" 

"If we were on the ship I'd say let's get coffee but since we have the chance, I say we go take a nap." 

"I think that's a good plan. Thanks Trip," Ashley said hoping he knew what she meant. 

"Thank you Ashley," he said with one more hug. They went back up to their respective rooms and quickly fell asleep. 

Ashley heard Malcom quietly get out of bed and get dressed. 

"What time is it Mal?" 

"0800, can't believe how late I slept."

"Come back to bed Mal," Ashley complained.

"I need to get a shower and get up dear. You keep resting." Malcom turned around to get undressed. Ashley took off her shirt and threw it at his back. Malcom turned around to see what hit him and saw his wife smiling and topless. 

"Come back to bed Malcom. I need you," Ashley said and gave him that look he could never resist. 

Malcom kept disrobing and got back in bed once he was naked. Ashley kissed him and straddled him. She started to grind on his lap. She could feel his cock straining with only the thin fabric of her panties between him and where he wanted to be. He grabbed her breasts and sucked each nipple until they were hard. Ashley bit her lower lip to keep from moaning out loud. Malcom really liked the sight of that. He put his hands on her hips and pushed and pulled her along his length. When he couldn't take it anymore, he lifted her up slightly, put some spit on the swollen head of his cock and pulled her panties to the side. He slid her slowly down on his dick until she was completely filled with him. She gasped and bit her lip again. He pressed one hand into her lower back and put one on her upper back. He used his hands to guide her up and down his cock. He knew Ashley loved when he held her like this and it was the fastest way to make her cum. He didn't think he'd last long this morning so he wanted to help her get there quickly. He squeezed her ass as she rode him. 

"Cum on my dick luv, I'm not going to last much longer, you feel so fucking good."

He reached up with one hand to pinch one of her nipples to send her over the edge. That had always worked in the past and it worked again this time. Ashley came hard on his dick. He could feel her muscles contracting and her wetness dripping down his balls. 'God I love this woman' he thought. Her orgasm set off his own. He came in her as her muscles were throbbing and milked him of every last drop of cum. He kissed her and then she slowly got off of him. She cuddled up next to him.

"I love you Mal." 

"I love you too. Where did that come from this morning?" 

"You're sexy." She refrained from telling him how cute he was because that always led to a little argument with him insisting he wasn't cute. 

"That's you," he said as he kissed her head. 

They laid there for a few more minutes until he got up to take a shower. They heard other people up and about so Ashley decided to get up too. The nap had helped but she was still really tired.


	11. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm just as surprised as y'all are about what direction this story is going. I just go where the plot bunnies and characters lead me.

She was looking forward to another nap later in the day. They ate breakfast and then decided to go into town to check out the place. Trip's parents stayed at the house. It was hot outside so Ashley changed into a tank top and some short shorts. Big change from her jumpsuit uniform. They were all supposed to meet out front at noon. When Ashley arrived, Trip was already there. 

"Well hey there," he chuckled nervously. "I think your bathing suit yesterday covered you more than that outfit." He immediately blushed and couldn't believe he had actually said it out loud. 

"Oh um should I wear something else? I was just thinking it's so hot outside," Ashley replied. 

"No, not at all. You look hot. I mean it's um hot. Outside. Not that you don't look hot but um," Trip stammered and rubbed his neck nervously.

Ashley chuckled and said, "I know what you mean Trip, it's ok. We are adults, it's ok. You know I think you are attractive too. Besides, after the compromising positions you've seen me in, you don't need to get embarrassed in front of me." Ashley dropped her sunglasses and bent over to pick them up. She noticed Trip was looking at her ass as she bent over. He knew he was caught and blushed harder.

"Seriously Trip, you need to relax or you are going to pass out." 

"I um think I should go inside and um stay there. Y'all go on without me." 

"Trip," Ashley said as she put her hands on the sides of his face and pulled him in for a kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. Ashley took a step back and said, "did that get rid of the tension here? Ok, judging by your face that definitely didn't help. Sorry about that." 

Trip tried to wrap his brain around that and finally stammered out, "out of curiosity, has that worked before?" 

"In easing tension? Yes, it's been very effective in my experience." 

"But… but you're married. Oh god I kissed a married woman." 

"Trip, calm down. That's an order," Ashley said forcefully as she crossed her arms and gave her best stern look. 

Seeing Ashley with her hair down, sunglasses on and on her short shorts trying to be stern and give an order was so funny, it finally broke the tension and Trip laughed. 

"Oh god, you got me there. That was funny," Trip said while still laughing. 

"Jon and I talked about you after you walked in on us. I told him I thought you were cute and maybe there could be something between us one day. Maybe that thing is just being best friends, I don't really know." 

Trip's face finally started to return to normal color. 

Archer and Malcom walked outside to meet up with them. They had been on time but decided to stay in the house when they saw Ashley making poor Trip blush. They couldn't help but laugh as they imagined what they were talking about to make him blush that bad. They thought it was sweet to watch them kiss and funny to see Trip look like he was going to pass out. 

"Ok Malcom, should we go rescue him?" Archer said as he laughed. 

"Yes, let's go put the poor fellow out of his misery," Malcom laughed. 

Ashley saw them walk up. "Speak of the devil! Hey guys." She looked at her imaginary watch and said, "y'all are late!" 

"We would have been on time if we hadn't hung back to watch you give Trip a hard time," Malcom said as he chuckled. 

"Can we get going on or are we going to continue to stand here and laugh at me?" Trip asked. 

"Let's go Trip. For the record, we were laughing with you," Archer said as he laughed.

They went downtown, had lunch and checked out the sights. They finally relented on teasing their best friend. They had a nice day and were back in time for dinner with Trip's parents. They spent a few more nice days spending time with Trip and his parents. Ashley really liked it there and hoped they'd come back to visit next shore leave, whenever that would be. 

They decided to go for a swim after Trip's parents retired for the evening. They changed into bathing suits and took some beer outside. When Ashley got outside, the guys were already in the pool having a beer. Trip saw Ashley and gulped. He had really been hoping Ashley was going to bring the bathing suit she had been wearing all week. The one that covered her chest and her ass. It was easier to pretend not to notice her when everything was covered up. Instead she walked out in a red string bikini. She had decided to wear it because it was Jon's favorite on her and it was way more comfortable than the one piece she had been wearing. It also had the fringe benefit of possibly making Trip blush which was fun. They chatted and had some beers. At one point Malcom and Jon had gone inside to get more beer. Trip leaned over and whispered into Ashley's ear, "You know that's not fair." She knew he meant the bikini. 

"No it's not. But neither is making me spend an entire week in a Jefferies Tube," she said with a mischievous grin as she took the last sip of her beer. 

Trip nervously chuckled and finished his beer. 'Damn, Ashley is something else. She's so quiet and professional at work, you'd never guess this personality was underneath' he thought. He had spent more time with her since she had started dating Jon but it had always been with other people around. He had been seeing her personality shine through but nothing like he saw on this shore leave. It started to make a lot more sense why Jon was willing to date a subordinate, she seemed like she would be a really good person to lean on in a tough situation. He also understood why she was able to get behind all the blocks Malcom put up. She had her faults like being stubborn, getting frustrated quickly and holding grudges but she really cared about people with her whole heart. 

'Damn Tucker, you're really falling for her. You really shouldn't though. She's married, in fact she has two husbands. Do you really want to be with someone who isn't single? No, you don't. Or at least you shouldn't.' Trip thought to himself. The whole situation made him feel confused, conflicted and a little sad. 

"Jon, look at Ashley and Trip outside," Malcom said as he wrapped his arm around Archer. Archer wrapped his arm around Malcom's shoulder in return. 

"That's sweet. I haven't seen Trip look so happy in a long time. He really needed this break." 

"How about we go upstairs and give them some privacy?" Malcom suggested. 

"That sounds good, let's go say goodnight." 

"Hey guys, we are going to head upstairs," Malcom said.

"Ok Mal. Want me to come up with y'all?" Ashley asked. 

"No that's ok luv, you two have fun," Malcom said with a wink. 

Trip noticed the wink and felt awkward. 'Have they been talking about us? Is Malcom really encouraging me to get to know his wife? Well, Phlox did the same thing. I guess it is normal in some parts of the galaxy.' 


	12. The Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashley, Malcom, Jon and Trip take a late night swim.

"You want to have another beer or do you want to head to bed?" Ashley asked. 

"Um I could go for another if you want one." 

"Sure, thanks. I'll go grab some," she said as she got out of the pool. 

'Man her ass looks nice in that bikini. Nice thighs too. T'Pol is so skinny, I like that Ashley is softer and rounder. She's in shape but she has nice, soft curves as well. Why did she have to wear that bathing suit? Does she realize her breasts are bouncing and jiggling as she is walking towards me? Is she doing it to tease me? No dummy, she was wearing it for her husband who was just here.' 

"Here you go," Ashley said as she handed him a beer.

"Thanks," replied Trip. 

"Can I tell you something?" 

"Of course," he said as he took a step closer.

A week ago he wouldn't have but he had spent so much time getting to know Ashley this week and even kissed her that he felt comfortable doing it.

"I kind of wish I didn't have to go back to Enterprise. I love being on a planet so much, I really miss it. I miss pools, the sun, bath tubs and especially having a bedroom. My claustrophobia certainly hasn't improved while I've been on board." 

"Yeah, sorry about that." 

"Oh I didn't mean specifically the Jefferies Tube thing. Just in general." 

"I still feel bad about it. I can't believe I didn't realize it." 

"It's ok Trip, don't worry about it," she said as she pulled him in for a hug. He hugged her back but it was really stressing him out to hug her while they were both practically naked. As she pushed her body against him, she could tell he was hard. "Don't worry about that either," she whispered in his ear. 

Trip turned away and said, *I'm sorry Ashley. I want to be a gentleman but I just can't seem to around you. You deserve better than this, I think I'm going to go in." 

Ashley turned him back to face her. "Trip look at me." He reluctantly looked up at her.

She put her hand on his face. "Am I making you uncomfortable? I thought you were interested in me, if I'm wrong please tell me." 

"No, you're not darlin. I just don't know what I'm doing here with you. You're married." 

Ashley moved her hand from his face. "I understand if that makes you uncomfortable. I won't persue this anymore. I'm sorry." 

Trip put his hands on her face and leaned in close. "What is it that you want from me?" 

"I want to be your friend Trip. I want to get to know you even more, I want to spend time with you. I want to be intimate with you. What do you want Trip?" 

"I want the same thing. I just don't understand how it all works. And I'm a jealous person." 

"All humans are jealous. It just takes some emotional work and time. It's not for everyone but if it's something you want, it's something you can work on. I don't understand how it works either, there aren't any rules." 

"What if I can't get over feeling jealous? I don't want to hurt you." 

"If you can't, then you can't. I wouldn't want you to do something you are uncomfortable with. I care about you Trip. Think about it, there's no rush. I'm not going anywhere." 

"Thanks Ashley," Trip said as he pulled her in for a hug. It made him hard but he didn't care, it was really nice holding someone who returned his affection. He had spent time with T'Pol and even had sex with T'Pol but he never felt like she really returned his affection. That had really hurt and made him feel used. Their hug continued until he leaned back and asked quietly, "can I kiss you again?" 

Ashley nodded and he put his hands on her face and put his lips on hers. She wrapped her arms around his bare waist and kissed him back. They took their time exploring each other's mouths. It really turned Trip on to feel her hands running over him and to hear her moan gently when he sucked on her bottom lip. He moved his hands to her waist as he kept kissing her. She broke their kiss and nibbled and kissed his jaw down to his neck. He seemed to really like that. As she kept kissing his neck and shoulder, he slowly moved his hands lower. First to her hips and when she didn't stop him, then to her ass. He began to kiss her neck and then gently grabbed her ass. He was encouraged by her moaning in his ear. They were about chest deep in the water. Ashley moved from standing next to Trip to wrapping her legs around his waist so he was holding her in the water. He really liked the feel of that. She made sexy little noises as she gently started to grind on him. She could feel how hard he was through his bathing suit. He felt so good and smelled so good. She wanted him so bad but knew they should wait until they were back on Enterprise and not at his parents house. She started to grind on him a little faster and a little harder. Trip stopped kissing her to whisper in her ear, "if you don't stop that, I'm going to cum in my bathing suit and then die of embarrassment." 

Ashley giggled and let Trip put her back down. Trip put his hands on Ashley's face and pressed his forehead against hers and whispered, "you have no idea how long I've wanted you. I never thought it would be possible though." 

"I know what you mean," she replied. 

"So… what now?" He asked. 

Ashley laughed and said, "that seems to be the million dollar question of my life. What do you want to happen now?" 

"I don't know, this is all new to me. I know I want you though," Trip replied. 

"I guess we'll just take it one day at a time. I wish we could just stay here and not go back. Being here in a house with a family has been really nice." 

Trip tenderly kissed her and then suggested they go inside and get some rest. They were going back to Enterprise in the morning. They said goodnight and went to their respective rooms. Ashley walked into her room and smiled when she saw Jon and Malcom asleep and cuddling in bed. She took a shower and snuggled in with them. 

Trip took a quick shower and got in bed. He tried to go to sleep but couldn't get one part of him to relax so he decided to go ahead and take care of it. He laid back and thought about kissing Ashley and her grinding on him. He also thought about seeing her beautiful breasts and hard nipples while she was sucking Jon's dick. He imagined she was working his dick with her mouth and hands. He came quickly, cleaned himself up and went to sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked this, please read the Part 4 continuation!


End file.
